Known devices for aligning two adjacent sections of pipe, to facilitate welding the sections of pipe together, include devices that are capable of adjusting the longitudinal and lateral positions of the sections of pipe, and within certain limitations, of adjusting the orientations of the end faces of the sections of pipe between an angular orientation and a parallel orientation.